


sinner boy

by chokedme



Series: sinner boy universe [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, and richie just corrupts the fuck outta him, eddie is a sweet little christian boy, god kink(?), how fucking filthy, i can't wait to make this an entire fucking universe, in a church, ommmggg, stay READY, these boys fuck, while reading bibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: "The cross caught his eye once again and he stared at it. The sight was ridiculous, quite frankly, a spit covered boy with his cock twitching against his stomach, naked and open for another man who was asking him to beg him to fuck him. He almost laughed at the hilarity of the situation. He almost laughed at the fact that two pieces of wood stapled together in a T shape was making him doubt something he wanted. God would want him to be gay anyway, it made him happy."





	sinner boy

“Eddie! Did you remember to say your prayers this morning?” Eddie grunted in response, straightening his tie and meeting his mother downstairs for breakfast. Not every Christian family said prayers every five hours, but Sonia Kaspbrak was desperate to be the woman that everyone in their church looked up to. Eddie didn’t care much for church or the religion for that matter. He attended Goliath Christian High just to make his mother happy, and it turned out he made some friends who felt the same way he did. 

Eddie was about four months into his senior year and was practically counting down the days until he could leave Derry and go off to school in California. His mother wasn’t aware of his plans, and he intended to keep it that way. They weren’t always Christian either. Sonia had decided to “pick up” the religion after catching Eddie in a boy’s lap freshmen year. She had immediately freaked out, packing their bags and moving to Maine in the blink of an eye. And now here they were, respected members of the church and Christian religion as a whole. **  
**

Breakfast was the same soggy waffle and cup of orange juice that it was every morning. It’s not like they were poor or anything, his father was the one that knew how to cook, never his mother. His life was full of Chinese takeout and maybe the occasional frozen dinner. He could briefly remember the food that was placed in front of him before his father left, and his mouth watered as he forced the waffle down. This wasn’t really a subject he should argue with, as he learned with years of listening to his mother crying herself to sleep. 

He didn’t think she was a good parent, but he knew she loved him, nonetheless. Quickly downing the pulpy orange juice, he kissed his mother goodbye, heading out the door with her daily prayer reminder echoing in his ear. Twirling the keys around his finger, he proudly strutted down the driveway and made a show of getting into his new car, even though no one was around to see it. It was an old car that constantly rattled and made weird noises when he had the air up too high, but it was his baby, and he loved that old thing.

He could already feel the searing eyes of Richie Tozier on him as he entered the school, and he did his best to keep his head forward and not look to him. He adjusted his tie awkwardly as he approached his locker, hoping Beverly, who had the locker next to him, would not notice his flushed cheeks. “What’s with the rosy cheeks, Ed?” Beverly smirked at him and playfully bumped her hip against his. Curse Beverly Marsh and her ability to be a fantastic friend and notice everything about him. “Nothing, Bev. Want me to walk you to chem?” Bill came up behind Bev, arm hooked around Stan’s waist. 

Ever since the two had finally realized their feelings for each other and got together, they had been inseparable. Not that anyone in Eddie’s group of friends minded. There were six of them, plenty of other people to hang out with if Stan and Bill’s cuddling got to be too much. “Y-you ready for the chem test, Buh-Bev?” Bill started, walking in line with the tall girl’s strides. “I guess, I just want it to be this weekend already. The chem test is the last thing on my mind.” This weekend was Beverly’s eighteenth birthday. She was the last of her group of friends to turn eighteen, and it absolutely ate at her insides.

Not that being eighteen came with any extra perks except for legally being able to have sex. Which comes in handy to only two of them. But Bev didn’t care, she wanted to be able to say she was eighteen. For some reason, it sent a rush of adrenaline through her veins at the thought. Eddie was falling behind his friends walking, and he ran quickly to catch up with them and input his opinion. His legs weren’t as long. Unfortunately, instead of catching up with his friends, he ran right into the last person he wanted to see. 

And he didn’t just run into him, he smashed right into his chest, sending them both sprawling to the ground. “Jesus, Eddie. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to take my breath away.” The annoyingly, annoying voice of Richie Tozier crooned in his ear. He sat on the ground, hand running through his hair as he flashed his signature smirk. Eddie groaned and scrambled to his feet before Richie could offer to help him up.

“Less likely than you think, Tozier. You already stink at being my lab partner, why don’t you perfect that before you try to use your unimpressive pickup lines on me?” Eddie smoothed down the wrinkles that were almost positively on his uniform shirt, and stomped away, angry that his cheeks were once again flushed at the fact that Richie had spoken actual words to him. Usually, it was uninterested grunts when Eddie proposed extra credit ideas to him in Physics. Richie was not usually the guy Eddie fell for.

Actually, he was quite the opposite of Eddie’s usual type. Not that he really had a type, since the last guy Eddie dated was the one Sonia found him with that awful day in freshman year. Adam really couldn’t be considered a boyfriend, since he hit the road as soon as he found out Eddie was moving. The idea of long distance was a big no for Adam and Eddie knew right then and there that they weren’t meant for each other. He ghosted him without a second thought.

But Richie was a different species of boy. He wasn’t like anyone Eddie ever met in his three years of attending this school. In fact, he knew the only reason Richie hadn’t been kicked out was because his mother was on the board of supervisors. Richie was one of those people who always had to be in the spotlight, whether he was cracking a joke or getting reprimanded by a teacher. He had been caught having sex in the school twice and had only gotten off with a short suspension since his mom practically funded the school. He was nasty, vulgar, crass and just outright obnoxious. 

But he also was one of the hottest people Eddie had ever seen. Even in porn, nothing came above the absolute sexiness that was Richie Tozier. The man literally dripped sins from his lips, and Eddie’s lost count of the number of times he’d popped a boner because Richie gave him “the look.” The look was something of wet dreams, a heavy-lidded glance paired with a tongue to poke out and wet the top of his lips. Eddie practically tripped over the doorway of his first period thinking about it. As soon as he sat down, he tried his hardest to push Richie from his mind. He was a child of God, and thinking about men in dirty ways was just going to get him in trouble.

“Students, please retrieve the copy of your bible and open to Psalm 119.” Eddie internally groaned. That was by far the longest chapter and his mother already made him read it twice. He also didn't have any friends to entertain in this class, so he was stuck reading the boring verse, practically reciting it along with the teacher from how much he had read the sickly words. Then his phone buzzed in his lap, pulling his attention away from the lesson. He read the contact name, then scoffed and pushed it in between his legs, having no interest in responding to Richie. 

Richie was in this class, but Eddie would never, in a million years, consider him a friend. Maybe his sexy nemesis. Or Satan himself. But never a friend. Eddie silently prayed to himself, apologizing for using Satan’s name for comic relief. His prayer was interrupted by the feeling of his phone buzzing between his legs. Eddie almost audibly gasped, the feeling of his phone vibrating right below his crotch providing some type of pleasure. He turned around to glance at Richie, who met his eyes and flashed “the look.” Eddie hurriedly turned back around, and pulled his phone out, not wanting to give Richie the satisfaction of knowing he had an effect on him.

**richie: how long has it been since you’ve been touched that you’re getting excited over your phone buzzing between your legs?**

Eddie deleted the message quickly and turned off his phone. Seems as if Richie already knew, which put him at a disadvantage.

                                        ---------------------------------------

“Mike?” Eddie sat on his bed with his feet propped on the headboard, his Bible open next to him just in case his mother barged in. He had his phone pressed against his ear, the shuffling of Mike going to his bedroom on the other end in his ear.  “Yeah, Eddie?” Eddie took a deep breath, knowing that telling Mike would officially make what he was about to say true. “I think I like Richie, but I’m not sure.” Mike hummed, the sound crackling against Eddie’s ear. “Well, why aren’t you sure?” “I don’t know. He’s really annoying, and obnoxious and obsessed with sex, and he just goes against everything I’ve ever been taught.” 

Mike chuckled, a warm, friendly sound that always relaxed Eddie in any situation. “It doesn’t sound like you like him then, Eddie.” The Christian boy sighed, shuffling his feet in a more comfortable position. It really didn’t sound like he did, did it? “But the thing is, I feel like there’s more to him than what he shows everyone. And I really want to get to know that part.” “So what exactly are you asking for here? It sounds like you know exactly what you want, man.” Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d thought this’d be easier to say.

“Advice, Mike. I need advice.”

                                       ----------------------------------------

Turns out, Mike’s advice was pretty simple to follow. Eddie walked into physics on Monday ready to initiate the first part of their plan. Well, it was more like a plan in progress. Actually, there was no plan at all. Eddie had no idea what he was trying to do, nor his ending goal. He just hoped he able to get through this class without snapping at Richie. Which proved to be pretty simple, until he came to an abrupt stop in front of his shared desk with him. There was a girl with blonde hair sitting in his seat, chewing gum very loudly and twirling her hair around her finger. Richie didn’t seemed too interested in what she was saying, but the second he saw Eddie, he perked up and moved closer to the girl, nodding along with whatever nonsense she was spewing. Eddie’s cheeks got warm. The heat spread all the way down to his lips, he could feel it. 

“Excuse me.” He said as calmly as possible. The girl turned toward him and raised her eyebrows in confusion like he was the one sitting in her seat. Richie gave him the same pointed look, and Eddie was positive he could commit murder that very second. “That’s my seat.” He gestured to the chair. The girl gave him a dirty look, then got up to leave. He scooched the chair as far away from Richie as soon as he sat down, staring straight ahead the entire class. He didn’t even flinch as Richie leaned over to whisper into his ear, “Is someone jealous?” He glared at the obnoxious boy and shoved him away. “Fuck off, Tozier.” So much for not snapping at Richie.

It was the final straw when Richie sat with them at lunch. Eddie was just minding his business, gnawing on a baby carrot and practicing bible verses with Stan for his test next period, when a loud clunk of a tray startled both of them. Ben didn’t glance up from his book, and Mike looked less than impressed when he saw who it was. It was none other than the walking sin, Richie Tozier, and Eddie audibly groaned. “Aw, Eds, I know there’s a party in your pants when you see me, but can you at least keep the moans to a minimum?” Stan looked absolutely repulsed and closed his eyes in silent prayer. 

Richie settled down next to Eddie, winking at him and slinging an arm around his shoulder. Bev quietly giggled into her milk, and Bill rolled his eyes. They all knew what was happening, even if Eddie refused to admit it. “Get your filthy hands off me!” Richie grabbed the Gatorade off his tray and took a swig of it, keeping his eyes on Eddie the entire time. “Would you rather have them somewhere else, Eddie Spaghetti?”

He was done. Slamming his book down on the table, he got up from the table and barged out of the cafeteria, wanting to get anywhere that Richie wasn’t. His feelings of hatred and interest for the boy were overwhelming, and he didn’t know which to act on, so of course, he ran away from his problems like always. He settled in the courtyard of the school on the picnic tables looking onto the statue. 

The statue was of Jesus, and it was made of the coldest stone Eddie ever touched. It did little to comfort him now, his hands fidgeting in his lap and his mind filled with dirty thoughts about a boy, of all things. He turned away from Jesus. He felt bad disobeying his word right in front of him. At least he had the decency to turn away. Eddie made a mental note to pray a few more times than usual tonight. He needed to get on God’s good side after the last week of sinning he’s had.

                                      --------------------------------------------

The glass cross on his bedside table gleamed in the moonlight, almost shining a spotlight on Eddie. Almost shining a spotlight on what he was thinking of doing with it. He lay in his bed with sweat dripping down his forehead, and twitching fingers, aching to grab the cool, glass object. The tail end of the cross was smooth and rounded, almost the perfect size for his hole. It would almost be a shame not to use it. He placed his hand on top of his cock almost teasingly, running it up and down like he had an itch. Eddie exhaled softly, turning away from the evil glance of the glass cross. It knew what he was thinking of doing. It knew that he wanted to lube it up and slide it into his hole. It knew he wanted to push it in and out roughly, imagining it was Richie’s cock instead, Richie’s cock sliding so easily in and out of his hole like he was made for it. 

He unconsciously squeezed his clothed cock, desperate to pull it out and pump it to the thought of Richie hovering over him. He gave into the feeling, reaching over to pull out lube from the drawer next to his bed and pull his shorts down at the same time. His dick was already hard, and it stood up from between his legs as if there was nothing to be ashamed of. He closed his fist and pumped up and down slowly, stopping every once in a while to thumb the sensitive spot under the head. He teased the slit of his cock repeatedly, opening the lube and rubbing some between his fingers to warm it up. Eddie started to rub around his rim, almost wanting to forgo prepping with his fingers altogether because he was so desperate to have the glass shaped object inside of him.

He opened himself anyway, despite the coil in his belly begging him to do otherwise. He added one, two, three fingers, and just lost himself in the way it sounded, his fingers squelching in and out of his hole. When Eddie was prepped enough, he quickly covered the glass cross in the lube and started to press it into himself, gasping at how perfectly it slid it. His mind was clouded in lust, and he couldn’t realize how many sins he was committing. Eddie kept at it, bringing the homemade dildo in and out of himself, clenching around the smooth glass.

 As he was nearing the edge, bringing his hand up to pump his cock in time with the rhythm he was thrusting into his hole, his phone started to chime. It was on his bed near his elbow, and he stopped to glance over at the caller id. “Richie…” He read in a breathless voice. Eddie ignored the call and kept going, jerking his cock even faster now that the image of Richie was in his mind. He started to pant Richie’s name, moving up to thumb his slit teasingly. Eddie’s arm brushed against the “Accept” button on his phone, and the call picked up, opening up to Richie’s face.

Before Richie could even say how surprised he was Eddie answered, he heard the desperate painting of his name and the way the camera was moving back and forth rapidly. Richie remained as quiet as possible on the other line, drinking in Eddie’s moans and allowing himself to get hard as well. Eddie’s moans stuttered to a stop and were replaced by high pitched whines as he came, still oblivious to the listening Richie on the other end of the line.

As Eddie came down from his high, he realized what exactly he was doing and never before in his life had he felt so disgusted with himself. He started to cry softly, yanking his shorts back up and holding the glass cross like it was poisonous. Eddie glared at it for a few short minutes before he hurled it across the room and listened to it shatter against his door. Richie stayed on the line, wondering how conditioned Eddie had been to his religion to cause him to cry after masturbating.

As Eddie was cleaning up the glass, he heard the sound of breathing come from his bed. He rushed over to find his phone in facetime mode, with Richie’s flushed face taking up most of the screen. “Richie?! What the fuck?! How long have you been there?!” Eddie’s breathing started to get faster and his heart was beating out of his chest. What if he heard him masturbating? What if he heard him moaning his name? “Not… long. You accidentally picked up while getting out of your bed I guess.” Eddie let out a sigh of relief, picking up the phone and putting his face on view for Richie to see. “Fine. What did you call me about anyway?” 

Richie rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, the connection faltering a bit as he moved. “I wanted to apologize for today. I really didn’t mean to upset you.” Eddie… did not expect that. “It’s okay, Rich. I overreacted anyway. You’re just annoying sometimes.” Richie smiled sadly. “I know, I get that a lot.”  Eddie settled back on his bed, completely disregarding the pieces of glass by his door. “Why are you?” “Why am I what?” “Why are you intentionally annoying?” Richie looked taken aback for a second, then seemed to think about it for a while. “It’s kind of a long story…” He started. Eddie tucked one of his pillows under his head and turned his body to get more comfortable. “I have time.”

                                        ------------------------------------------

The sun shining through his curtains caused Eddie to wake up, his body cracking vigorously due to the awkward position he fell asleep in. His phone was in his hand, still on facetime mode surprisingly, the other screen showing the top half of Richie’s sleeping face. He and Richie had fallen asleep on facetime together after talking all night. Eddie was exhausted from staying up for so long, but he felt like it was worth it, to be able to gaze at Richie’s calm, sleeping face.

 He was really beautiful as he slept, his face not curved into any kind of smirk or cheesy grin. He admired his face for a few minutes longer before deciding to be a dick and wake him up. “Richie! Ohhhhh Richie!” The screen tilted as Richie’s eyes blinked open, looking confused for a second before the memories of last night rushed into his head. “Good morning, Spaghetti Man.” Richie’s voice was laced with sleep and it made his heart sore.

“Don’t press your luck. You’re lucky I actually did you the favor of staying up all night with you.” Richie smirked and ran his hands through his hair. “Sure, Eds. You totally didn’t beg me to stay awake when I started to doze off.” Eddie gasped suddenly and hung up the phone. Richie had him there. The call showed seventeen hours and thirty-two minutes. Eddie could not believe he spent that long talking to that moron. He started to plug in his phone and got ready to get dressed for the day when a thought occurred to him and he unlocked his phone again and opened his texts.

**eddie spaghetti: no matter what happened last night, ur still a shitty lab partner (:**

                                         ------------------------------------------

Beverly probably did the biggest double take of her life when she saw Richie and Eddie walk into school laughing together. She gaped very obviously at them from her locker, and when Ben came over to ask what she was looking at, she just pointed. Ben caught her eye and stared at the two boys, baffled by the fact that Eddie and Richie were acting like friends. Beverly knew that they had feelings for each other, it was pretty obvious, but she did not think that they would be able to act civil with each other for at least another few months. The rest of her friends came up behind her to watch the two boys as they headed to class together, barely acknowledging the stares they received from the people in the hallway. Looks like everyone was just as confused as their friends were about their sudden friendship.

For some odd reason, Richie had decided to be a helpful lab partner in physics for once. He actually assisted Eddie on the in-class assignment this time and even offered to complete the lab sheet for him. Eddie was a bit suspicious to say the least, but who was he to question it? Richie was finally being a decent human being for once. But the class didn’t pass without it’s usual amount of heavy stares and unnecessary touches between the boys, Eddie always being the one to put a stop to it since it went explicitly against the word of God. 

But he couldn’t help but feel flushed all over whenever Richie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder or flashed him a sultry look when their hands touched. How could something that felt so right be so wrong? He couldn’t understand why feeling this way could ever be a sin, but he abided by the rules. He was a good boy, and he always tried to be.

They were cleaning up and the end of class when Richie approached him while scrubbing a breaker clean with one of the brushes. He was supposed to be doing it in the sink, but of course, why would Richie follow instructions? “Hey, Eds?” Eddie turned around from packing up their goggles, rolling his eyes at the incorrect way Richie was cleaning the beaker. He sighed as he took it from him, following the correct procedure. “Yes, Richie?” Richie wiped his sudsy hands across his shirt before leaning casually on the table. “You wanna maybe stay after school today and finish the project?” 

Eddie almost dropped the damn beaker. “You? Want to actually be a good lab partner? And help me? God, I must be dreaming.” He dramatically draped his hand across his forehead. “We don’t say the Lord’s name in vain here, Spaghetti.” Richie’s said seriously. Eddie smacked his shoulder. “Shut up, idiot. Meet me at my locker after school.” Richie picked up his bag and slung the sleeves around his shoulders. “Aye, aye captain! You got soap suds on your forehead by the way.” He winked and stalked off, leaving Eddie to clean up the rest of their equipment.

It turns out Richie had gotten permission from the drama teacher to use his room for the project. Richie happened to be a favorite of his since he was good in theater and all, and always starred in the plays the department put on. Unfortunately, Mr. Stevens had forgotten that he had to hold rehearsals after school, and they were unable to use that room. So that left them to stand at Eddie’s locker, unsure what to do. Eddie did not offer up his house because he knew how that would go, and he was trying to remain as innocent as possible. 

 _Oh. That’s an idea_. “How about the chapel! No one uses it after school, right?” Richie nodded and started to walk in that direction. “Planning on doing some extra praying, Eds? Dirty thoughts in your mind?” Eddie caught up with Richie’s long strides to punch him in the shoulder. “Shut up, Richie. You’re on thin flipping ice dude, I’m so close to going back to hating your guts again.” Richie reached down and pinched his cheek. “Aw, you could never do that. You love me too much.” Eddie only hummed in reply.

Eddie was right. The church was completely empty, the teachers that were usually in their office weren’t there. Richie grinned and started climbing on top of the pews to get to the front, white Eddie settled to just walk down the middle. “The chapel being empty isn’t an excuse for you to at like a complete hooligan.” Eddie rolled his eyes, placing down their lab equipment. “Oh, can it, Eds. Have some fun for once, why dontcha?” “Finishing my assignment is fun. Now park it and shut the eff up.” 

Richie quirked his eyebrows up. “Do you not curse?” Eddie looked up, alarmed. “Uh, no. That’s going against Ephesians 4:29.” Richie groaned and hooked his legs against the backs of one of the pews, hanging upside down from it. “Say fuck.” Eddie looked appalled. “Richie!” He whispered. “We’re in the house of God!” Richie started to tug on the hem of his shirt. “Say fuck or I swear I will strip in the middle of this god damned chapel.”

Eddie stood his ground, challenging Richie. He wouldn’t actually do it. “You asked for it.” Richie unhooked his legs from the pew and stood up, pulling his shirt up and over his shoulders. “Richie.” He untied his shoes and slipped them off along with his socks, starting to fiddle with the button on his pants. “Richie, stop it!” He hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants and started to pull them down. “Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!” Eddie squealed at the top of his lungs. Richie buttoned his pants and smirked, plopping down next to him on the floor. ‘Good boy.” He said teasingly. “Put your clothes back on and come help me before I clock you for making me curse in God’s house.” Richie shook his head. “I will help you, but I think I’m going to stay like this.” Eddie bit his lip, turning his attention back to the project. It was going to be hard to concentrate when Richie was practically half naked.

Richie stayed true to his word and helped Eddie quite a lot actually, despite the fact that Eddie’s breath hitched anytime Richie came a hair too close to him. “You okay, Eds? My lack of clothing making you all hot and bothered?” Eddie scoffed and turned toward him to retort when he noticed how close Richie had gotten to him. Their faces were less than a foot apart, and Richie was licking his lips hungrily.

He placed his palm on Eddie’s cheek and inched closer to him, slow enough that Eddie could stop him if he wanted to. Eddie didn’t. Richie closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Eddie’s, moving his hand up to tangle in Eddie’s hair. Eddie returned the kiss, Richie’s lips to his sparking a new found confidence in him and he moved closer to Richie and placed both hands on his cheeks, climbing on top of his lap.

The two boys made out heavily for a while, Eddie’s fingers creating a path across Richie’s heated skin. He pulled away suddenly, leaving Richie to wonder if he had done anything wrong. “I shouldn’t be doing this, I”m sorry.” Eddie started to get off Richie, but the taller boy stopped him, grabbing his ankle to pull him back down. “Eds, listen to me. You’re not wrong for wanting this. You’re not disgusting or weird, or a slut, or whatever anyone calls you for wanting this.” Eddie lets his head fall back, lost in the way those words come out of Richie’s mouth. 

“Call me gross.” “I’m sorry?” Eddie grabs Richie’s face and kisses him once again, speaking through each kiss. “Call me a slut. Call me disgusting. I… I like it. Please.” Richie looked at him in confusion for a moment, then nodded his head. “Are you sure? You can tell me to stop anytime if it gets to be too much.” Eddie pushed their lips together once again, his hands roaming Richie’s chest freely since the burden of being holy had been lifted off his shoulders. He felt far too good to worry about any of that now.

He started to grind on Richie’s thigh, chasing the feeling he felt in his bed so many nights ago. He moaned softly, running his hand down Richie’s chest when he feels big hands wrap around his wrists and pull his hands behind his back. “Look at you. You’re fucking disgusting for being so desperate to get off, you’re fucking grinding on my leg, you stupid slut.” Eddie whined, the words spurring him to move faster against Richie’s thigh. His cock was straining against the material of his pants, begging to be released and stroked until he came. But it turned out Richie had different plans. 

Keeping Eddie’s wrist pinned behind his back, he picked up the smaller boy and draped him against the pew. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to read an entire chapter of the bible while I go down on you. Everytime you stutter, I add a spank. Got it?” Eddie whimpered softly, struggling against the hold Richie had on his wrists. “Is that okay?” His voice was softer, laced with concern as he leaned down and made sure Eddie was okay with what was happening. Eddie nodded, and with a simple jerk of his head, Richie snapped back into character.  

He pulled out two of the bibles from the back of the pew, and Eddie swallowed nervously. His whole religion was going down the toilet in a matter of seconds and he couldn’t care less. He had been yearning after this for so long, he felt right. He felt right chasing after Richie. But there was no time to think about that now because Richie was handing him the book and getting on his knees, unbuckling his belts and pulling his pants down to his ankles. He didn’t even have a second to be self-conscious because the minute his leaking cock popped out, Richie smirked and deepthroated the whole thing.

“Oh, my G-god.” Eddie’s knees went weak, he never imagined it could feel like this. He never imagined how good a warm wet heat around his mouth would feel, especially when it was the hottest guy he had ever seen. Richie pulled Eddie out of his mouth completely, with a lewd pop. “Did I fucking stutter? Read it.” He gestured to the book in Eddie’s hands and went back to bobbing his head up and down, up and down. This was going to be impossible, Eddie could barely stand up straight, let alone read the holy bible.

He took a deep breath and opened to the first page. Leviticus: 18. Of course. “Do not have sexual relations with a man as one does with a woman; that is detestable.” Eddie read. Richie hummed around his cock, pulling it out of his mouth to nuzzle it against the side of his cheek. “You hear that?” Richie said. “That’s what you’re doing right now, slut. You’re letting me suck your cock. You’re fucking disgusting, you know that?” Eddie whined loudly, his knees shaking with the support to keep him upright. 

“Please, Richie, I want to cum -” Richie reached up, and slapped him in the face. Hard. The pain brought tears to his eyes, but it also sent waves of pleasure down to his cock. “Oh my God, I’m so close, Richie please touch me.” Richie stood up, disregarding Eddie’s leaking cock and pulled the book out of his hands, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look Richie in the eyes. “You don’t call the shots, sinner boy. I decide when and if you come. Now, since you couldn’t even read more than one verse, I’m going to spank you. Ten times.”

Richie sat down on the pew, pulling Eddie with him to lay him over his lap. Eddie had kicked off his pants and shoes earlier, and he lay there with his ass completely exposed and free to whatever Richie wanted to do with it. His cock lay squished between his stomach and Richie’s jean-clad leg, leaking and twitching with interest. Richie grabbed Eddie’s cheek, slowly massaging and watching them move, obsessed with the way they bounced when he lightly slapped it. “Count each one out loud. If you miss one, I’ll hit you with your precious little bible. Got it?” Eddie whimpered softly, gripping onto the edge of Richie’s thigh tightly. 

When the first hand came down, it scared Eddie so bad that he jumped, accidentally rutting his already hard cock down against Richie’s thigh. The friction of the jeans and the stinging pain of the slap caused him to cry, hot tears spilling down over his cheeks. Richie hesitated, looking down worriedly at Eddie. “Keep going,” He sobbed. “Keep going, please.” Richie nodded, slapping the same cheek a second and third time. Eddie forgot to count though, he was too wrapped up in the way it felt and the shocks of pleasure running through his body. “You didn’t count.” Richie snarled, picking up the book from where it lay on the padded bench.”

The loud smack of the book coming down on Eddie’s ass scared him more than the actual pain. He glanced around quickly to make sure they were still the only ones in the room. Richie pulled his hair, forcing his head to look straight up at Richie, who was hovering over him with a smirk. “You afraid of anyone seeing how much of a slut you are for me? Huh, Eds? You afraid of anyone finding out how disgusting you really are?” Richie leaned down, moving his lips to whisper harshly in Eddie’s ear, sending shivers down the smaller boy’s spine. “You know, I saw you. I heard you in your room the other night, rubbing your cock with the thought of me in your dirty little head.” Before Eddie could even react, the book was coming down on his ass, two, three, four times. He didn’t have a chance to recover from each, gritting his teeth and feeling the hot tears come down his cheeks. He was painfully hard, sure that if he didn’t come soon he would probably die. And he definitely wouldn’t be going to heaven.

By the time Richie had gotten to ten, Eddie had come on his leg, repeatedly rutting against the wet stain to the point of overstimulation. Richie was hard too, Eddie could feel it poking against his chest. He wanted nothing more than to put it in his mouth, maybe suckle on the head and run his hands up and down the long length. But Richie was in charge, and right now he was soothing the red spots on his cheeks with the tips of his fingers, whispering dirty things in his ear. “You want me to fuck you, slut?” Eddie nodded, arching his back up into Richie’s touch. 

“Want me to slide my thick cock between your bruised cheeks and fuck you ‘til you see stars? Pull your hair and shove my fingers into your mouth, slapping your cheeks? You want that, you disgusting whore?” Eddie couldn’t even breathe at this point, Richie had wrapped his hands around his neck and was squeezing until it felt like his lungs were on fire. But he loved it. He goddamn loved it. And he wanted so much more. “Y-yes.” Eddie said breathlessly, giving Richie total permission to take all of him.

Richie was impressed at how well Eddie was holding up. He was impressed by this boy as a whole actually, how pretty his face was. How pretty his body was. How absolutely feisty and snappy his personality was, and yet his entire mind was consumed by a religion that forbade him to act the way he was. Richie liked him a lot actually, and although his feelings ran deeper than just getting his dick hard like the others he had hooked up with, he doubted Eddie would return the feelings, and decided to treat this for what it probably was. A hookup. The best fucking hook up he’s ever had, in the middle of a fucking chapter. A hook up where he got to spank a religious little Christian boy with a god damned bible. This whole experience was definitely going to be something he remembered for a while.

Eddie was flipped over, laying flat on the uncomfortable bench. The wood dug awkwardly into his back, but he didn’t really have time to think about that now. His hips were raised and being held by Richie, who had lifted his ass to his mouth and was now eating him out. One hand was still wrapped around his neck, occasionally squeezing and poking so hard into his neck that he would probably have nasty bruises tomorrow. The fact that he would have bruises so showcase how much Richie fucked him up made him keen forward, causing Richie’s tongue to slip deeper inside his hole. 

He was well on his way to his second orgasm, trying to hold off simply for the promise of getting fucked. Richie actually was attracted to him enough to put his dick inside him. Eddie could hardly concentrate on what was happening next because of how skilled Richie’s tongue was -- poking in and out, rubbing around the rim, lapping up all the slick that had dripped from his leaking cock. When Richie added a finger, swirling and curling and poking his prostate like it was the easiest thing in the world, he came a second time, shudders rolling through his body.

Richie didn’t stop as he came, only prodding his prostate harder with his long, calloused fingers. “You think filthy whores get a break to come? Not a chance.” The overstimulation kicked in, and tears spilled out of Eddie’s eyes for the second time that day. “Crying again are we?” Richie panted, clearly getting worked up from the sight of Eddie’s asshole opening up for him. “How pathetic are you, bitch? Crying over something you clearly want?” Eddie just sobbed, his throat in pain from being constricted for so long and not being able to rid the lump. When the third finger was added and Eddie was becoming desperate, he decided it was worth it to try and beg for a release. 

“Richie, please. Please fuck me, I want it so bad. I’ll do anything.” He released his hips with an interested expression, pulling Eddie up to look him in the eyes by the curve of his neck. “Anything, hm? Tell me how much of a filthy whore you are and maybe I’ll consider it.” His harsh words echoed throughout the chapel, and for a second Eddie was reminded of how much he would lose by going forward with this.

The cross caught his eye once again and he stared at it. The sight was ridiculous, quite frankly, a spit covered boy with his cock twitching against his stomach, naked and open for another man who was asking him to beg him to fuck him. He almost laughed at the hilarity of the situation. He almost laughed at the fact that two pieces of wood stapled together in a T shape was making him doubt something he wanted. God would want him to be gay anyway, it made him happy.

So Eddie begged, his knees rubbing against the hard floor, his hands perched on Richie’s knees. “Please, Richie. I’m such a fucking slut for your cock, I want it in me, I want you to claim me as yours and I want to feel you inside my guts, please Richie.” Richie smirked, leaning down to pick Eddie up from his place on the floor. “I’m going to destroy your little hole, slut.” And with that, Eddie was thrown against the back of one of the benches, his top half balanced over it and his ass open and exposed. His feet didn’t even touch the ground. He couldn’t turn his head that much either, so he just listened to the sound of Richie unzipping his jeans and them pooling around his ankles. 

Then the crackle of what was possibly a condom wrapper. “You carry around condoms?” The question burst out of his mouth without warning, genuine curiosity washing over him. “Well, yeah,” Richie said softly. “Not that I’m always fucking people or anything.” His voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, showcasing the sincerity behind his words. The moment was quick and heartfelt, almost feeling out of place in the atmosphere the boys had created. It was broken less than a second later by the blunt feeling of Richie’s cock bumping against his hole.

“R-richie.” He stuttered, so desperate to feel his cock inside him that he almost reached back and pulled it in himself. There was no need for that, as Richie was already pushing in, inch by inch, not stopping for a second. Eddie’s mouth opened in a silent scream, practically feeling every inch of Richie’s cock stretch him out, the burn delicious and stinging. “Oh my god, your cock is so fucking big,” Eddie moaned, the lustful drip of his voice shocking him. He really was a whore. “Shut up and take my cock, sinner boy,” Richie growled, thrusting in and out of him at a pace that had the entire bench shaking, screeching noisily against the floor. 

The last thing on Eddie’s mind was the noise they were making and instead, he was losing himself in the practically addicting feeling of Richie breaking him in half. From what he could feel, his cock was impossibly long and thick, stretching Eddie beyond what any glass cross could. Richie reached up and started to tweak one of Eddie’s nipples, the taller boy’s breathing getting sporadic and uneven.

“Your hole is so hot and tight, a perfect little whore hole for me,” Richie said, his voice hoarse and straining to stay thick. The boys were both close, and within a matter of seconds they were coming at the same time, Eddie spurred on by the feeling of warmth filling Richie’s condom inside him. There was a long silence where they both caught their breath. Richie turned Eddie around to face him, and they stared at each other, unsure of how to approach the question lingering in the air. Instead of speaking, Eddie pulled Richie’s face to his and they kissed, a rather innocent kiss to counteract their rough sex just moments ago.

The sound of a door slamming open had them both jumping, and for Richie’s dick to twitch inside of Eddie, the overstimulation causing him to whine loudly. It was Mr. Stevens at the doorway, his eyes and mouth open in similar expressions of shock at the scene in front of him.

_“Mr. Tozier. Mr. Kaspbrak. What on God’s green earth are you doing?”_

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! also leave some requests for some other stuff you'd like to see in the sinner boy! universe! xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
